Attack on Titan (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Follow the adventures of Demon Jaegar/Yaegar as he leads Humanity against the Titan menace can he overcome this challenge that lies ahead of him or will his own hatred consume him?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Hell

ATTACK ON TITAN (Demon Edition)

Chapter 1: Prelude to Hell

A windmill behind wall Maria peacefully turned it's blades in the wind, a flash happens surrounding the Mill with Giant Humanoid creatures with blood stained mouths. Damon sits up quickly with a yelp, surprised, his chest rising and falling with heavy labored breaths...A young girl with flowing raven hair looks at him... "nightmare?" asks Mikasa

Sweat left Damon's forehead sliding down to his neck, Mikasa saw the panic on Damon's face.

"Mikasa! ... The Titans didn't get in did they?... Was it just a nightmare... because it seemed real...

Mikasa slightly tilts her head watching Damon with slight concern "no...they didn't get in...now cmon, it's getting late...by the way...your crying.." *she says gesturing to his right eye which is leaking.

Damon quickly wiped the tear duct that was leaking.

"I'm not crying, sometimes they do that when my eyes don't close all the way."

Mikasa doesn't respond, but simply carries her load of fire wood back towards the giant gate of the mighty wall Maria..

As they come through the giant gate, Damon sees a familiar face, a 'friend' of the family...his cheeks flushed, Mikasa and Damon could smell the alcohol from where they stood..he and his lazy, ragtag, and *useless!* squad sit around, drinking and playing cards, Hannes looks over smiling, then stumbles over and smiles down at the two kids slurring out "heya kids!..I see your getting fire woooood for the ol' family!"

Damon glared at the soldiers laughing and slacking off on their duty.

"Hans... Why are you drunk? Aren't you on duty!" Damon shouted causing Hans to shake for a second from Damon yelling.

"whoa-whoa-whoa now kid...we are on guard! see we are watching the gate and everything.."

The group were disregarding their duties it looked like the weren't even prepared for an attack.

"Watching the Gate? ... How does being drunk result in you watching the gate?!"

"Stop changing the subject!" Damon shouted causing everyone to look at him with semi serious looks.

"What if the Titans attacked right now, and you were too intoxicated to warn or God forbid combat them?!"

"..listen Damon, i have been doing this a while now...I think I know a thing or two about *BELCH*...scuse me... a thing or two about guarding these here gates..."

"So what's the point of guarding the gates if your just sitting around getting drunk? Are you even prepared to take on a Titan?" Damon asked glaring at the drunken squad.

one of the other men interrupts saying to Damon "hey brat,why don't you buzz off, bother someone who gives a damn..Hannes you getting back to the game or what?.." Hannes looks over at his squad mates then nods "alright Damon..nice talking to ya..." he say's then turns and walks back to his spot.

Blood flashes of dead civilians flash before his eyes seeing the gate broken. Seeing that was enough for Damon to snap.

"You're all sad excuses for Soldiers, your supposed to take your duties seriously and treat this as freaking game! Do you know how many lives are in your hands defending the gates and the walls?! Men, Women, and Children!"

The group of soldiers look at the boy glaring at him, Damon's crimson eyes glare right back as his right clenched fist starting to spark with electric currents causing Mikasa to notice, Mikasa quickly grabs Demon's sleeve, dragging him away before this turns into a mess...

While getting away from Hans and his lazy squad, Damon stopped falling on one knee having a vision of a woman being picked up by a Titan. Damon's heart stopped for a moment seeing that woman looked familiar.

Mikasa quickly took notice hearing the wood drop to the pavement. Mikasa doubled back to help Damon pick up the wood... she asks "are you okay Damon?..."

Damon leaned against a building wall his right hand was trembling a few red sparks could be seen for a flash second, leaving Demon to squeeze his right wrist with his left hand.

"Mikasa... it's happening again... I need water... hurry..."

Mikasa runs off to a well, only to come back with a small cup full of the refreshing liquid.

Damon quickly grabs it with his left hand, gulping down the contents of the glass, while drinking a flash of a twisted smiling Titan could be seen above him before disappearing. After calming down a bit, Damon's hand stopped trembling along with the sparks subsiding, Damon took a sigh of relief as he slid against the wall to sit on the pavement.

Mikasa kneeled in front of him "are you alright?... we should get you home.."

Damon sat there against the wall, staring at the ground hoping he didn't get any more flashes of visions about Titans, that would antagonize his powers.

"J-just give me a minute..."

Mikasa sits beside him waiting patiently, deeply concerned about him...

I hate this..."

Damon Murmured causing Mikasa to turn her head towards Damon.

"Hate what?..."

Mikasa said tilting her head.

"This..." Demon said pointing his finger at the wall.

"These Walls... The Titans... We're Like freaking cattle behind these walls... living in fear of these Monsters... I don't want to be afraid, I want to stand up and say this has to end..."

Mikasa "Damon...careful what you say...people around here wouldn't like hearing you say things like that.."

Damon leaned close to Mikasa face, with a clearly upset face.

"Don't you want to know what it's like out there, with out the fear of the Titans?! Don't you want to live with out the fear of having to wake up and them being outside your house waiting to grab you from your bed and devour you?! Aren't you tired of it at all?!"

Mikasa slams her hand over Damon's mouth before he gets even louder, people walking by were starting to stare at them. Mikasa leans in and whispers into Damon's ear "quiet...down"

Damon took another inhale trying to calm down, he simply got up picking his wood putting the pile of sticks on his back. He turned his head towards the wall of the building with built up rage his face turned to hateful one leaving his right hand to spark up a bit he punched the building making a fist size crack.

Mikasa simply ignores his aggression against the wall of the building, helping him pick up the sticks...the bell tolls thrice, the Recon Corps expeditionary regiment is returning.

Damon's expression face lightened up as he grabbed Mikasa's wrist causing her to blush a bit as he began bringing her toward the entrance of the gate.

"Mikasa, come on the Recon Corps is returning, I want to go see them..."

They arrived, but the crowds were too tall and thick to see over or through, so they stood on some wooden boxes to see the conquering heroes, but to their udder dismay, they saw beaten, battered, horribly disfigured and injured men carried in wagons by the dozens, men upon horses in their brilliant green cape robes, none with a single smile...

Even if they were bruised and exhausted from their failure Damon seemed the only one glad to see them, the sacrifices they make to ensure Humanity's future.

_**/The scout regiment, a group of highly trained, highly specialized soldiers. They are the only ones allowed outside the walls to carry out a variety of missions, attempting to establish settlements and strongholds in the name of the human race. Their job is also to gather as much information on titans as possible, however little that is the Titans origins is still shrouded in mystery./**_

The man in front of them crosses his arms over his chest rolling his eyes "Waste of human resources and my money...worthless bastards."

Damon glared at the man taking a blunt stick from his assortment of wood on his back, striking the back of the man's head who fell over on his face from the quick strike, causing the man to quickly turn on his back to face his attacker.

The older man scrambles and turns to see his attacker yelling "you little shit!" Mikasa quickly grabs Damon's sleeve, dragging him down and alley way to avoid the wrath of that man.

"You got off lucky Bastard!"

Damon said as he was running with Mikasa down the alley way. The two stopped at a corner hoping that the pursuer lost his interest. The pursuer, being a fat old man apparently did not run more then a few feet before shaking his fist menacingly in the air yelling after them "YOU DAMN KIDS!"

Damon peaked from the corner of the building before giving off a couple of laughs holding his sides from his would be pursuer.

Not noticing the pain, he stopped Mikasa in her tracks grabbing her shoulders turning her to face him.

"I'm going to join the Scout Corps."

Mikasa gives him a blank stare "..." she says nothing.. then grabs his wrist instead of his ear, dragging him along, she thinks to her self ._we'll see what Mrs. Jaeger has to say about that..._

"Mikasa... If I joined the Scout Corps... did you want to... you know join as well?" Damon asked Mikasa obviously curious if she had the same aspiration as he did.

Mikasa glances at him out the corner of her eye, then says watching where she is going "where you go Damon...I go"

Damon gave off a small smile, knowing full well that what ever happened she'd be there with him.

After about 10 more minutes of navigating the streets, they arrive at Damon's parents house, they entered and dumped the fire wood into the wood box beside the stove, Mikasa was the first to sit at the table for lunch, while Damon's mother smiled and asked "did everything go alright kids?"

Damon rubbed the back of his neck, nervous about talking about what happened.

"No.. not really... I- I uh... I had a panic attack... flashes of some vision about Titans... the flashes were antagonizing my... well you know..."

His mother frowns and gently pets Damon's head "You were...probably just hungry. ... go sit and eat your bread"

As Damon went to sit at the table his Mother was seen talking to his Father trying to be quiet about what they were discussing, Mikasa sat right by Damon, as he slowly chewed on his bread.

Mikasa blurts out.. "Damon wants to join the Scout Regiment..." Damon's father looks a bit surprised by this, and his mother looked outright shocked and disgruntled.

"Damon! Absolutely not!" His Mother shouted at him.

Damon put his bread down on his plate, while his crimson red eyes shifted to his mother.

"It was just a thought, I'm tired of being cooped up in these walls, I want to go out there to see what the world is like outside... I don't want to keep doing the same routine, I don't want to survive, I want to _**live.**_"

Damon's mother was about to go nuclear when his father chimed in, "Well...if that's what the boy wishes, there is not much we can do to stop him..." Damon's mother snaps at him "What are you saying?! You're his father! Tell him this is madness!"

The father simply sips his tea and stands "dear, let him make his own path, if he wishes to be in the scout regiment, then so be it, we can't force him to do our will, we can only guide him, and give him advice. Damon's expression on his face showed only a victorious smile, as his Dad agreed with him on the Scout Regiment, his Mother however didn't want Damon to throw his life away in such a suicidal regiment.

Their argument continued, until the father eventually calmed the mother down who was still not for the career choice Damon's father looks at him and nods "Run along Damon and you too Mikasa, I wont be here for too long, I have to go to a house call in the inner city.."

The father gives Damon a small smile and pulls a small key from around his neck, showing it to Damon "and when I get back in two days time... I'll show you what this key unlocks in the basement.."

Damon's mood changed to an excited one as he stared in to the golden key.

"Wow really Dad?! You really mean it?!"

Damon's father nods smiling "I'll see you three when I come back...you take care of out women folk now you hear Damon?.." he says after bending a knee, placing a hand on his sons right shoulder.

Damon gave his Father a thumbs up smiling.

"You can count on me Dad!"

"Good boy Damon" He pats his son's head and stands, kissing his wife good bye, and kneeling again to hug Mikasa goodbye, he then puts his hat on, and leaves without another word...

Damon opened the door for Mikasa as they were going outside to play. Before Damon shut the door, he could see his Mother with an expression of regret on her face, Damon felt sorry for his Mother as he shut the door.

As the two got a good distance from their house, Damon turned his head towards Mikasa.

"Thanks for telling her Mikasa, she needed to hear what I wanted... I didn't know how I was going to tell her..."

MIkasa looks surprised...she thought she was *certain* that he would be angry with her... "well..-your..welcome?"

Damon threw an arm around Mikasa bringing her closer to him.

"No problem... hey what's going on over there?"

Four boy's laugh and push a smaller boy against a wall, who clenches a book to his chest..his eyes shut tight..wishing they would just go away... they yell things at him like "what's in that book? a friend?" then his crew dutifully laugh at his poorly formed joke... Damon quickly recognized the smaller boy, his friend Armin... out of an alley, a larger boy, roughly the age of twelve... standing at a tall for his age 5'6...charges and lands his fist into the leaders jaw, sending him back into his three friends. The larger boy Damon also recognizes...his long time friend Nick...

Four of the thugs jumped Nick grabbing on to him trying to bring him down. Damon began charging in the spacing between the buildings tackling two of them off of Nick.

"It's Damon and Mikasa!" the group shouted, screaming for their lives as one of the groups members face came in contact with Mikasa's fist.

Nick grabs two of them, pushing one over a stack of barrels on to his head..then throwing another through a window...

Damon gut checked a thug in the stomach throwing him against the wall while Mikasa kicked two of the attackers into the window Nick broke.

Before any of them could continue, an old man poking his head out of the broken window with a angry expression on his face, shook his fist wildly in the air.

"You crazy kids broke my window, you're going to pay for that!"

"mind your business old man!" Nick yells at the old man... the old man rebuttal with "I'm going to get the guards! GUARDS, GUARDS, HELP!" Nick let out a noise like "meep...retreat! Run for your lives!" Nick gives one more kick to the thug behind the barrels, then runs off waving telling the others to follow him.

Armin quickly picks up his book following his friends out of the scene of the fight. The group turned a corner to hide behind waiting for the other group to run past them with the Civil Defense Force Garrison chasing them.

*Nick makes a signal at Damon that resembles "right on" as he nods his head...a bruise on his cheek... overly happy about how the fight turned out

Damon patted Armin on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Hey Armin are you okay, they were messing around with you?"

Armin nods..showing Damon the book that they used to look at all together all the time... it told stories about the outside world, it now has a few nicks and scrapes on it...Nick walks over patting both of the boys on the back hard laughing "we kicked ass!"

"Hell yeah we did!" Damon shouted in agreement giving Nick a fist bump.

Armin looked at the book hoping his attackers didn't damage any of the pages on the book.

"hey Armin...any serious damage? cuz if there is, I'll go break my foot off in their asses...again" Nick say's as he grins, elbowing Damon.

"I just don't understand why they were picking on me, all I was doing was reading my book..." Armin said still holding his book tightly against his chest.

Nick offers his hand "here..let me see if it's hurt.." Armin hands it to Nick...trusting he would know where to look, and what to look for.. Nick looks at it closely "mmhmm..mmhmm.. okay Damon, your prognosis?" he asks handing it to Damon.

Damon grabs it observing the pages...

"Yup prognosis complete still can't read... You?"

"nope.." hands it back to Armin..who takes it glaring slightly Nick laughs patting Damon's back.

"Very funny guys..." Armin said in a moody tone, causing Nick and Damon to laugh from the situation.

Nick smiles and shakes his head "well..I'm going to head home...my ma's probably got some fresh bread ou-"

**[LIGHTNING FLASH]**

In front of Wall Maria, two giant red muscle organ hands were grabbing the top of the wall. Causing the occupants behind the safety of Wall Maria to look in horror as a Titan head peaked over the wall to look down at the people.

Damon began shaking pointing at the Titan.

"Th-That's Impossible... The Walls are 125 FT!"

The Colossal Titan lifted it's right leg pulling it back behind him, then swinging it in a kicking motion at Wall Maria's gate causing an explosion of gust and debris.

Damon and his friends were in utter shock of what just happened.

"It kicked the gate down like it was a rock!"

Nick stares at the beast in horror...he screams"MOM!" he sprints towards his home..his house is near the walls... Armin runs to go find his grandfather... Mikasa stares shocked...not moving*

"Oh God... Mikasa! We have to check the house, my Mom is still there!" Damon grabbed Mikasa's hand pulling her near inhumane speed rushing towards the house.

_**The house should be fine, look there's the corner and... NO!**_

Before the two the house was collapsed by pieces of the wall.

"MOM! Damon yelled at the top of his lungs rushing towards the house."

Ther she laid there...weakly..she looks up at Damon and Mikasa with tired eyes, blood pouring from the corner of her mouth...

Damon began moving the fallen debris from his Mother's face, trying get her out of the wreckage.

"Mom! Are you alright, answer me!"

Mikasa tries to help move ceiling beam from on top of Damon's mother..she say's weakly "it's no use Damon...leave..."

"What?! No I'm going to save you!" Demon yelled as he grabbed a hold of the collapsed support beams above his mother's legs.

His mother lets a tear roll down her cheek as she uses the last ounce of her strength to yell at her son. "dammit Damon! my legs are crushed! do you understand me?! even if you could get this beam off of me, I wouldn't be able to walk!..."

Demon's hands began to spark crackling the structure.

"Then I'll Fucking carry you out!" Damon screamed as some of the wood began to fall down, however he stopped when he saw a 49 FT tall Titan with a twisted smile coming from down the block looking for more Human's to devour.

his mother noticed this...she whimpered and looked at Mikasa "...Mikasa...please..get him away from here..."

"No, Don't you even dare, I can lift this off of you, and we can sneak away, Give me a Fucking Minute Mom!" More of the building began to break down as Damon's veins in his arms began to dim red.

Hannes swoops down from a roof top..approaching the scene... Hannes gulps as he looks at the titan..not even taking a step towards it to fight it... he grabs Mikasa.. holding her under his arm..grabbing Damon's arm..pulling him over his shoulder*

"No, No, No! Mom! Hans let me go, I almost had her out! Let me go! MOM! " Demon screamed as he saw the Titan approach his trapped Mother, seeing it's victim the Titan dug through the debris picking her up with ease, as she kicked, hit, and screamed at the Titan. The Titan with his free hand grabbed her top body snapping her spine causing her to go limp.

[C_**homp...]**_

Damon's eyes filled with tears as he saw the blood spray in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Damon's eyes with a predator's gaze looked at Hans, he brought his elbow down on the top of his head.

"You Fucking Monster!"

Hannes yelled and put Damon down, "I'm sorry Damon!...I'm sorry!.. "he says ..tears in his eyes as well...

Flashes of vision about the Titan grabbing the woman from earlier, he realized it was his Mother.. Damon's heart began to pick up it's pace leaving his fists to shake violently, Damon's breathing began to become sporadic as more visions of Titans invaded his mind, they got in... His Mother just became food for the Titans... Mikasa was put down, seeing Damon was having an attack.

"You're sorry...?" Damon said with a dead sheds a tear

"I failed your mother...I failed you!..I couldn't face that titan because I was weak!..just like when you couldn't lift that beam..but it was different..because I made the choice to flee...rather then die and buy you and Mikasa time to get away...because I was scared..."

_**Couldn't lift the Beam? **_Was all Damon needed to hear.

"The Beam was coming undone! She was almost out of there, if you waited for a few Fucking seconds she would've been out and we could've all been laughing about it later! You had a Job, to take them on! That's what you're supposed to do fight them! **YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!** "

Hannes kneels there..bowing his head..knowing the boy is angry..and rightfully so..letting him have a minute.

Mikasa approached Damon, tugging on his arms while wiping a tear away from her eye, causing Damon to calm down to pay attention to Mikasa.

"Damon we have to go..."

Hannes speaks up I will bring you two to the barge...then get back into the fight.."

Both Civil Defense forces and Garrison regiments could be seen rushing past the three to get to hold off the Titan advance. Causing Hannes to see the amount of soldiers being tossed into the defense of Wall Maria's districts.

Hannes grunts and grabs both of the kids, with the Civil defense this near the Titans can't be far...he starts carrying them towards the barges just behind the gates of Rosa...

Civil Defense force arming the cannons in front of the entrance of the gate, were directing the citizens alike to get behind Wall Rosa.

"Lieutenant This is madness, can Rosa even hold the people of Maria?!"

The Lieutenant simply looked at his subordinate with dead eyes and said coldly "she won't have to...not all of them" he said then walked past him to coordinate the pike wall..

**There are Four Military arms that preserve Humanity and advance it's interests. **

**The Garrison Regiment is in charge of the defense of the walls surrounding the cities, from manning the cannons overlooking the city to dealing with emergency evacuation cities that reside alongside the walls. **

**The Military Police Brigade is the primary police force throughout mass districts up keeping order but mostly serve as the King's guard, though they rarely use their authority to uphold the law, which has led to the formation of the Civil Defense Force Garrison.**

**The Recon Corps is in charge of Human expansion and outside exploration the Recon Corps has been criticized as being a 'Suicide Corps' for the casualties it racks up showing little gain on missions, though that does not diminish their roles as a veteran fighting force of Humanity. **

**Civil Defense Force shortly after the formation of the Military Police, and they're poor treatment of handling the law, the Civil Defense Force was formed from Conscripts and Volunteers, Unlike they're counterparts the Civil Defense Force are not equipped with their 3DMG, they are armed with an assortment of weapons, Pikes, swords, shields, rifles, bows, horses, spears, wood cutting axes, crossbows, cannons, etc... The Civil Defense Force is in charge of the law and order, evacuation and forced deployment tactics. Due to the lack of 3DGM equipment, the Civil Defense Force must rely on numbers to force the Titans that height up to 5, 7, and 10 Meters to the ground so they can execute the Titan, however without assistance from the Garrison regiment, they are unable to combat 15 Meter Titans and up without avoiding massive causalities. The Civil Defense force has pull over the Garrison Regiment, executing cowards and traitors alike while deploying local squads to assist them in taking on 15 M Titans.**

**They're emblem is a shield with a Longsword striking down.**

The Lieutenant barks his orders, commanding about 100 men with long pike and 15 with rifles, they hold their ground as a five meter titan advances... the Lieutenant yells gesturing with his hand "marksmen! the eyes! take it's eyes!"Crackling pops could be heard as the riflemen fired their ammunition in to the Titan on struck it's right eye causing it to yell from the sudden appendage going blind, followed by the other one following.

"It's eyes are out!" Screamed the Sharp shooter Sargent

the lieutenant nods "pike men! advance! hold him still!" they nod and charge , thrusting their pikes into the beasts chest, stomach, and fore head.. "hooks! go for it's legs, bring it to it's knees!"

A vicious war cry could be heard from the Civil Defense Force as they brought the monster to it's knees then flat on it's face, several soldiers began to rope and hook the beast's head down to the ground.

A squad of men with axe, sword, and spear stabbed, slashed, and hacked at the Titans neck... finishing the job, it quickly burns and decomposes, they let out a victorious "OOAH!" then reform as another wave arrives...

"TEN METER TITANS!" The Sharpshooter announced, seeing the walking behemoths approaching the gate.

The Lieutenant signaled the cannons to move up in a line.

"Grape Shot!" the Lieutenant shouted letting the infantry move behind the cannons.

The artillery squad let loose their cannon volley, sending shrapnel fly down the avenue into the ten meters shins and lower torso, shredding them to the point where they can't stand sending them to their faces.

"Seven out of thirteen confirmed killed Sir!" The Artillery crew chief announced.

The rest of the Titans began to recover shortly slowly crawling or limping towards their prey.

"Sir shall I fire another Grape shot?" The Artillery chief asked.

The lieutenant nods "again boys! aim higher! let them feel the lead fist of the Civil Defense Force!"

Once again the cannons were being armed with the grape shot ammunition.

"FIRE!"

A thundering boom echoed throughout three districts as a volley of shrapnel shredded all but one Titan who was still crawling towards them.

"Sir One Ten meter Titan remains!" The Sharp shooter announces.

"Pike-men, hold him in place! execution squad! get close and get to the bloody business!"

"CHARGE!" A rallying cry announced by the officer designating the Pike-men to advance on the crippled Titan.

The Pike's came in to contact with the Titan's face, arms hands and eyes, dozens of pikes making the Titan unable to move it's appendages, leaving a squad of infantry to scale the giant to aim for it's nape in the neck.

the execution squad wears masks, face wraps, and fully clothed, so as to not be burnt by the Titans, along with the rest wearing Steel and or Iron armor, some even equipped with Pigface Bascinet helmet this provides protection so if a Titan grabs a hold of the soldiers, it gives the troops below the Titan time to take it out saving said soldier The soldiers cheer and exchange celebratory pats and chest bumps,... some slamming their pole arms ends into the ground making loud clanging noises... more Titans approach as civilians file around and through the line of CDF soldiers.

Behind Wall Rosa, Damon, Mikasa, and Hannes arrive at the barges preparing to evacuate. Civil Defense Forces were announcing to the civilians to bring one item of importance and food, but nothing else. Hannes could see that the barges were filling up and fast.

Damon and Mikasa is put down by Hannes and he tells them to stay together, and get on the boat...he wishes them luck...and tells them he is going to go back and fight some Titans...

Armin immediately saw his friends telling Nick, who was covered in blood to quickly approach their friends.

"Damon! Mikasa! You're alright! When we didn't see you guys we didn't know if the Titans got you."

Armin's eyes shifted to Mikasa then at Damon, who looked like he was in shock, while Mikasa obviously was worried about him.

"Damon what happened?" Armin asked, though Damon was silent.

"Mikasa what happened out there?" Armin asked Mikasa due to Damon's silence.

Nick gripped Armin's shoulder and pulled him back to sit down "silence Armin...let them cope..." he says in a stone cold voice, looking at Damon and Mikasa with a knowing, dead look in his eyes.

At the gate Civil Defense Soldiers were finishing another wave of Titans, though a spotter caught a whole new looking Titan. A black flare was shot in the air signaling the gate of a variant.

It was followed by a trail of black flares, telling his plotted path, going straight for the gate of Rosa. the Lieutenant of the Civil Defense Force, stares at it in horror "what in the name of all that is sane is THAT ?!...shoot it...SHOOT THAT MOTHER FUCKER IN ITS FACE!"

"Sir which payload?!" The Chief asked, causing the Lieutenant to quickly look back at the cannons then at the Titan, who looked like it was about to charge.

The lieutenant barked "SHELL! USE SHELL JUST FUCK HIM UP!" he roared, panicked, knowing if they don't shoot now, they are doomed.

"FIRE!" the artillery crew let loose a barrage of cannon balls as the Titan charged towards their position, an echoing _**Klink! **_could be heard as the ball exploded on the Armored giant doing nothing.

The Civil Defense Force stood their in shock, as their weapons did virtually nothing.

"N-no effect Sir!" The Artillery Chief yelled as he getting his crew to load the next ordnance.

The lieutenant roars "retreat! fall back behind the wall! shut the gate quickly!"

As the Civil Defense Forces began making a Full retreat behind the gate, the Armored Titan busted through the closing gate of Rosa, causing an echoing explosion that could be heard for miles on end, especially at the Barge.

The people looked in terror as another one of their beloved gates was broken down...Nick, Mikasa, Armin, and Damon stared at it in shock..terror..and disbelief..

A Civil Defense Force Captain guarding the barges eyes were twitching seeing the Titans just forced their way into another gate, he looked at the crew operating the Barge.

"Get the Fucking Barges Moving!"

Hearing the Civil Defense Force Captain give the order, the civilians went into a frenzied panic rushing for the Barges.

"Shield Wall! Don't let any more get on!" The Captain ordered hesitating to do what ever is necessary to get the civilians that can make it out to safety.

The lieutenant takes his men to refill the gate with a pike wall.. "if Rosa's wall no longer stands, then men, we will be her gate! we will hold the titan horde at bay! those beasts will never pass this gate of steel, flesh, and pure, unadulterated HATE FOR TITANS!"

Reinforcements by the thousands pushing large siege like barricades to the now destroyed gates of Rosa to begin barricading defenses.

"To the Gate!" Screamed an engineer as he pushed a Rectangular shield to begin shoring up the hole.

The lieutenant slams his sword into his own shield, others join him, making a rhythmic beat...* "for humanity! for your families! for glory men! ***HOLD THE LINE*!**" the lieutenant pushes his shield into the shield wall and barricade as well..

Back at the Barge, Damon clenched his fists while he gritted his teeth.

"I will destroy them... I will annihilate every single one of these Titans from the face of our World! They will pay... THEY WILL ALL PAY!" Damon shouted.

People on the barge began cry, sob, or comfort each other the best they can...the loss of life, and peace of mind is overwhelming... Mikasa tries to calm Damon down before he damages himself, or something else, Armin sitting beside his grandfather, Nick staring at the gate that used to be on wall Rosa..

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

ATTACK ON TITAN (Demon Edition)

Chapter 2: Safe Haven

Damon could see distorted red visions in a forested area.

_**The Key! You must remember the Key! Remember Damon! REMEMBER!**_

"Dad!"

Damon shot up from the nightmare sweating, he sat up in a broken down building reserved for some of the Refugees that were lucky enough to set up camp in this building. Mikasa sits beside the open door of the large, what looks like a grain store house, looking outside, she hooks a few locks of her hair looking over at Damon "more nightmares?..."

Still in shock Damon looks around in the building he was in.

"Where are we now? All I remember is we got off on the Barge and... passed through a few districts... I can't remember much now."

"We are in the Trost district Damon...now cmon, it's time they pass out the rations..."

Mikasa's form looked bloodied in Damon's eyes when a flash appeared showing a Titan standing behind her. Damon's eyes began to shake seeing his friend like that, he got up placing his hands on her face seeing if he was hallucinating, another flash brought him back to reality.

"She's really gone isn't she?"

Mikasa frowns and looks down a bit...then pushes into a hug with Damon "yes...she is" she says with a quiet voice.

Damon wrapped his arms around Mikasa, burring his head between her scarf she wore around her neck. The two stood their quietly, Damon was obviously still feeling the effect on the week's journey on him.

Mikasa gently pet the back of Damon's hair and whispered "we need to get you some food..."

The two made their way out of the building and into a courtyard with refugees swarming to get the scraps of food they were to receive for today's rations.

"This place is in utter chaos..."

Armin spotted his friends, holding an arm full of bread, he runs over smiling happily, and rather proudly "hey guys! My grandpa got us extra, saying it was for kids..."

Armin handed Mikasa a loaf of bread, then came Damon who took it with ease. The first thought that came to mind was the bland flavor of the bread.

"This bread tastes awful..." Damon complained missing the home cooked food.

Nick comes up from an alley rubbing the back of his neck sighing "Morning guys...oh, goodie, bread..." he said with a bitter taste in his mouth, and sarcasm...then Damon and the group over hear a few guards "Damn leeches, latching on and sucking our district dry...my only complaint is that the titan's didn't eat more of them."

Damon's whole body shook with anger his teeth gritting and his fists shaking.

"Well might as well feed the cattle to the slaughter am I right?" The Garrison guard laughed making that remark.

They both laughed leaving the corporal to nudge his friend...

Damon walked over to the guards looking at the one on the left, with a single kick, Damon hit the guard's legs causing pain from the sudden attack.

"Bastards!" Damon shouted at the guards.

The guard hopped on one leg a moment then lashed out yelling "you little shit!" he punched Damon, causing him to stumble, then his friend kicked him, beating him to the ground.

Armin was about to step in, but immediately stopped when Damon's eyes sparked up. In Damon's perspective the world right now was a tint of red, Damon shot up from the ground punching the guard on the right in the balls, then striking the guard on the left's gut causing him to fall on his knees in pain. Everyone surrounding the guards backed up seeing the fight unfold. Damon tackled the guard on his knees punching him repeatedly in the face. The guard who had his testicles punched grabbed Damon trying to pry him off his friend but got his nose broken when Damon used the back of his head to break it.

Nick cracks his knuckles grinning, then lets out a war cry, charging and tackling the back of the secondary guards back, sending him on the ground, Nick rolls him over and begins beating his face in rapid succession with heavy punches...

With Nick punching the absolute hell out of the guard on the right Damon once again tackled the guard who delivered the punch. A minute later both guards laid in the courtyard bloodied and bruised.

"Assholes like you should've been eaten by the Titans! We're Human for God Sakes and you treat us like Fucking Dirt!" Damon delivered a swift kick to the guard's gut causing him to roll over to the cart by the fountain in the courtyard.

Nick looks over at Damon, punches the guard one more time" Damon!..let's not be wasteful check the pockets.."

Damon checked the guard he kicked by the cart taking a small brown bag with gold clanking inside. He threw it up in the air then caught it with a firm grip. Damon and Nick made their way back to Mikasa and Armin. Armin was utterly shocked that Nick and Damon beat up Garrison troops, as Mikasa just approached Damon checking the wound on his cheek bone.

Nick grabs a piece of bread and takes a bite of it... "wow..okay.." takes most of the bread and gives it to a couple, whom has a few little kids " there you go, live long and thrive..." Nick turns grinning "let's go get some real food eh?"

"H-hey guys we better clear out now... here comes the Civil Defense Force!" Armin said pointing a finger at the armored troops armed with swords and pikes. Nick and Damon's eyes widen Nick yells out "cheese it!" the group turn on their heels and sprint away...

"Remind me again where are we running the safe-house was in that rundown warehouse?" Damon asked vaulting over a crate, leaving Mikasa to follow in suite, while Armin stuck to the middle of the path where the street was cleared.

Nick yelled back "we can't lead them home man! they'll find us for sure, we gotta shake em first!"

"There's the little shits!" The guard wired in with a beaten face.

Behind the garrison were four Civil Defense Force Calvary.

"Horses!" Armin Yelled.

"Quick through the building!" Nick shouted, leaving Damon to follow quickly and Mikasa pushing Armin inside.

The group run through crowded buildings and alley ways, the cavalry give chase, but it is hard to navigate the crowded streets... It took nearly an hour but the Civil Defense force and the Garrison Regiment gave up the search on a few kids who got 'lucky' Nick seeing if the coast was clear peeked his head out of the abandoned building seeing if there were any patrols looking for them.

Nick pops back in grinning "all clear guys..now Damon.." He tosses his bag of loot at Damon's lap "what's today's catch?"

Damon opens the bag he held on to, pulling the string of rope on the bag he poured it into his hand, four gold coins and a silver ring.

"What do you think?" Damon asked handing the loot over to Nick.

Nick looks at it all "mm..i could get us a nice meal with this...anyone up for sharing?" he chuckles

"Sharing what? All I got is my book..." Armin said still holding his book from getting stolen or burnt.

"This is it Nick." Damon said with a hopeful expression thinking it's enough.

Nick laughed I meant sharing a meal...maybe I could get two..but no promises..." Nick takes the money and nods "be back in a few everybody..I'm going to work my charm on the inn keepers daughter" Nick winks and grins walking out

"I hope he can get us some food, I'm starving..." Damon said resting his head against a barrel, with Mikasa leaning on the wall of the building by him and Armin looking through his book seeing all the lands.

Within an hour Nick walks back "all hail the conquering hero returns!..." he is holding a metal tray with two plates, one with fish, the other with boar ham sliced thin, and cooked on a skillet, with eggs.

The group's eyes locked on to the food seeing the rare items they'd almost never have in their life.

"Meat?!" Damon shouted with joy.

Nick grins "You're damn right meat... " Nick puts the tray on a barrel which is standing upright, "alright people, come get your pickings...save some for ol' Nicky will ya?" He says as turns heading back out, hands in his pockets.

Though group enjoy their day eating the delicacy of today's adventures their rest is halted when a City call to arms is ordered upon the Refugees inside Wall Rosa on an epic task to reclaim Wall Maria. People volunteer gladly..the old...the weak take up arms. Those who joined by choice or conscripted are instructed in a drill on what to do..people know the majority of them will die, but there is a dim light, a possibility they could force the Titans back.

"But Grandpa!" Armin shouted at his Grand Father who was nearing the barracks.

Nick rubs the back of his Neck sighing...this is an awkward moment to say the least... Armin's grand father turns and removes his straw hat, giving it to his grandson ,but before he does, he tousles the boy's hair "you be a good boy now Armin...I'll be fine..you'll see"

The front gate of Rosa opened up with an Army Composed of the Recon corps leading the charge, the Civil Defense Force being the meat of the army and on the support lines were the Garrison Regiment.

Thousands of Soldiers being sent out to combat the Titan menace in hopes to regain Maria.

Nick pats the back of the crying Armin.. "your grand dad's a tough old man..he'll be fine..I'm sure of it"

"Alright all you Refugee's clear out of the warehouse, we're using it for storing goods once more! You heard me Scram!" The owner yelled accompanied by the Military Police.

"Well good bye sleeping arrangements." Nick said kicking a rock from underneath him.

Damon gritted his teeth and Mikasa looked off into the distance.

"Damn it... well we're going to have to find some place to set up, an abandoned house maybe... but we better find one quick because the sun is setting soon."

The group took off without a moment to lose, if they were to find a home they were destined to find one tonight. By the inn the group stopped Nick points beside the inn "There It's an old house abandon...because of superstition that it's haunted or some cow pie like that.."

Damon climbed through the window unlocking the door from the inside, letting in his compatriots.

"It smells like mold in here." Armin complained pinching his nose. "rather smell mold then the tent city they made for the refugees..." Nick shudders and flops on the floor near the kitchen.

Damon looked at the stairs that led to the basement. Damon went to investigate feeling a calling, down the stairs was a door that resembled the basement at his house. Damon vision immediately became distorted, hearing screams of people being eaten by the Titans. Damon fell against the wall, hitting the floor hard.

The group quickly gathered around Damon...Mikasa quickly went to get water for Damon.."Hey!*slap* "you still with us buddy?!" Nick yelled

All Damon could hear was a slight ringing followed by the thumping of his heart which echoed in his ears.

"Mikasa whats wrong with him, is he sick?" Armin asked frightened of Damon not responding to their calls.

Nick grumbled "shit, alright Mikasa, give him the water."

Mikasa gently propped up Damons head, and slowly poured the water down his throat.

_**THE KEY!**_

Damon stumbled up opening the basement door, revealing only a few broken crates, then he realizes it's not his basement.

Nick tilts his head as does Mikasa "...you okay there buddy?" Nick asks concerned.

"When we take Maria... I need to get back to my house... there was something in the basement... something about the Titans... that's all I could remember." Damon said as he sat against the crates.

Mikasa sits beside Damon, worried about him she draped an arm over his shoulder.

"As soon as we're able we should enter the military to bring the fight to the Titans... If we don't do anything we're just going to throw more soldiers blindly against the Titan horde... We have to do something..." Damon said as he stared up in the ceiling.

"Well that was my plan originally...scout regiment all the way, I just hope I can make a difference before I die, ya know?" Nick says smiling

"We'll make them pay... all of them, we'll retake what's ours, and save Humanity!"

Mikasa looks concerned at Damon... Nick punches Damon's shoulder "hell yeah buddy!" whilst Armin just..reads his book.

"But first we need to just survive right now, before we can get in the Military." Demon commented on.

The group all nodded in agreement.

The group fanned out and checked the small house Nick chuckled at the idea "hey, we could clean this place up, make a nice home... ya know...a permanent one.."

To even begin feeling safe in this abandoned house they'd have to 'acquire' the necessary funds to repair the house, and then some to replace the furniture and stock up on food.

Damon chuckled at Nick, causing Nick's happy face to frown. "Yeah let me just pull out my many bags of gold that I own."

Nick sat on the crate by the gang, staring down at Damon. "well, you don't need you be such an oversized ass bout it...I'm just saying...I'm tired of running around and away from the guards..."

Damon snapped his fingers signaling he had an idea.

"I got it!"

"what? hepatitis? yaaaay!" Nick responded.

The room just stared at Nick, all with vagrant expressions causing Nick to slink back down on his crate.

Nick grumbled "not my audience..."

"Since we're here Illegally we'll have to acquire the funds to stay here Illegally... just put two and two together!"

Nick snaps his fingers" underground fighting ring!"

"Street Urchin" Demon said at the same time as Nick said the exact opposite of what he was thinking.

Nick glares I like mine better..."

Damon, Nick, Mikasa, and Armin mark this night as their fight to survive in the Districts of Rosa, Friendship will be tested, interests will be sparked, fears will be conquered. The only thing our heroes can do now is wait...


	3. Chapter 3: Take Flight

Attack on Titan (Demon Edition)

Chapter 3: Take flight

Four fast moving figures moved through the market square in the Trost district, followed by several squads of Civil Defense Force Regiment and the Garrison force hot on their tails.

"Get back here Thieves!"

Damon smiled at the haul they got, a bag of gold from a corrupt merchant who's been racketeering off the people of Rosa.

"Guys this is insane! We can't keep running from these guys, they're going to catch us eventually!" Armin yelled at his friends with his face being concealed.

Nick rolled his eyes "quiet Armin! you're ruining this for me!" he yelled at his friend for being a coward, Mikasa remained silent, and Damon just laughed "just a little farther guys!"

Damon made a sharp turn moving in to an alley way, knocking over crates and barrels to slow down their pursuers. Nick tossed a barrel at a Garrison official throwing him off his cable, tossing him in the advancing party.

The crew of misfits/bandits run through the alley way, vaulting over obstacles, practically flying through it, using the environment to their advantage, it appears they are seasoned little bandits for their ages.

Losing sight to the thieves, Damon uses this to their advantage.

"Quick this building!" Demon said pointing the building that was still under construction.

They all nod and run through it, quickly, and quietly, and being as careful as possible, not knowing how stable it was.

Watching the soldiers flood the Alley way was almost too good to be true seeing that many soldiers avoid the building, thinking they continued on foot.

"Suckers..." Nick chuckled.

"What now?" Mikasa added unraveling her scarf around her head and placing it back around her neck to conceal her identity.

Demon looked up seeing the sunlight enter the building from the passing clouds.

"We'll have to hop building to building to get back to our place, if we're careful and quiet we can get there before the sun sets."

"Whoa... whoa...roof tops? that is a little overly risky don'tcha think Damon?" Nick asks with his brow furrowed, knowing that could result in instant death upon one clumsy footing

"The buildings rooftops that lead to our safe house, are pretty close together, meaning we can make those simple jumps, but we have to be quick and quiet or the Garrison will be all over us.. No come on follow my lead. " Demon said signaling them to follow him up to the rooftop..

They all follow suit, climbing up to the roof tops, and quickly begin running, and jumping from rooftop to roof top, ducking and hiding to avoid the garrison, and CDF guards.

Demon spotted a familiar Scaffolding that led down to the ground which was near their safe house.

"There the Scaffolding we'll use that to climb down." Demon pointed at the scaffolding in their view.

They all nod and agree in unison saying "right", then begin scaling down the scaffolding. Unfortunately Damon stepped on a unbalanced board sending him falling down a ten story drop, causing every one to either gasp, swear, or yell out his name.

Armin and Nick had a look of sheer disbelief seeing their friend fall to his death, while Mikasa was on the verge of tears.

"Uh guys...?" Damon's voice called out to them, causing the group to stop mourning.

Nick yells smiling "holy shit Damon! how many bones are broken?!"

Silence was his answer for a few moments.

"Uh...none..."

"...okay...uhhh..did you?...land in a cart of hay?" Nick responded trying to think of a reason he had no broken bones.

"No..." Damon said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Nick furrows his brow "I'm tired of playing twenty questions wha-HA-AHAHAH!?" Nick says as he looks over the edge.

Nick saw that Demon wasn't on the ground, in fact he wasn't in plain sight.

Nick yells out "Damon are you a ghost?! did you break the fourth fucking wall!?"

"Look up..."

They all look up to see their friend Damon floating there...Nick having a disappointed look on his face "you're not a ghost..."

"Yes I'm not a ghost, now can somebody grab my freaking foot, because I don't know how to control this!" Damon yelled as he was flipping out in the air.

The group tried to grab Damon, but none of theme were tall enough yet...so Nick looks over at Mikasa, gets behind her..and grabs her by her hips, which illicit a squeak/frustrated grunt... he lifts her up towards Damon, everyone now getting the idea, rather then just thinking of Nick as a pervert...well they still think he's a pervert, but not completely!...

Damon leaned his right foot down, leaving Mikasa to reach for him.

"Almost there, just a little bit further..." Mikasa said biting her lip trying to reach for Damon.

Mikasa got a grab of Damon pulling him over the scaffolding, pulling him down a bit. Damon seemed to be relaxing as he was over a flat surface however this relaxation died as he fell on to Mikasa, leaving Nick to lose his grip on her.

Nick yelped throwing them backwards over his head, not wanting to lose two of his best friends...in the process hurting his back, pulling a few muscles, Armin meanwhile staring surprised by my strength and how far i accidentally threw Damon and Mikasa...whom were in a ...interesting spot.

_**Ow my head... !**_

Both Damon's and Mikasa's eyes shot open seeing Damon on top of her with their lips in contact, Damon quickly pulled off with his face starting to burn up along with Mikasa's.

Nick is on his back groaning...he opens his eyes and coughs out "get...*coughcough* a...room...uhhh.." *plays dead*

Armin looked like he was about to burst in to laughter, leaving Mikasa to sit at the edge of the scaffolding, and Demon to stand quietly by the ramp.

"Lets... lets get back home..."

Nick groaned "but no seriously...throwing you two over my head...hurt like a bitch" Nick complained lying flat on his back.

Demon and Mikasa grabbed Nick by each arm dragging him down the scaffolding with Armin in quick pursuit, not wanting to get left behind.

Nick yelled playfully "mush! mush! hahaha" he has a wide, child like smile on his face... enjoying this moment of innocence.

*Clonk "OW!" *Clonk* "Watch the turns! *Clonk* "Damn it!"*

After a grueling hour, they all return, the only casualties are Nicks back (and face) and Mikasa/Damon's first kiss...

Damon closed the door bolting the door with assortment of locks while Armin and Mikasa worked on shutting the windows to lay low. Damon approached the table dumping the several bags of Gold each member of the group got. The pile was full of assortment of treasure.

Nick who is lying on the couch has an arm over his eyes "is it as beautiful as i imagined it would be?" He asks Damon.

"It is... what a haul... what do you think we guys should spend it on?" Damon asked picking up a coin flipping it in the air.

Nick lifted his hand up straight in the air "foooooood!" he say's with a wide grin.

"How about repair the house, you know because it's falling a part."Demon replied.

Nick laughed "isn't that the whole idea? making it look like shit so no one suspects to look here?"

"On the outside... but on the inside it's well repaired" Damon responded, sitting on a worn down fabric chair.

Armin throws his two pennies in I say we save it up! you know ,for like a rainy day.." Nick rebuttals "that's stupid Armin, why would we go out and spend all this money when it's raining?...that's dumb..."

Armin just face palmed himself, leaving a loud smack on his face followed by a whimpering "ow..."

Nick looked at Armin with an odd expression "Guy's I'm really starting to worry about Armin's Mental health..."

"first he start's talking about rainy day spending nonsense, then starts hitting himself...he must of caught something.." Nick states

Damon rubbed the back of his neck while prying his eyes off Mikasa, trying to forget what happened on the roof.

"So... Dinner?"

Nick sits up "yeeeeaaaah...food...gimme a couple gold coins...I'll go talk to the inn girl.."

Demon poured a few gold coins in a leather pouch tying it up with a string, before throwing it towards Nick's direction.

"Catch!"

Nick grabs it in the palm of his hand mid air...then nods, getting up to his feet, cracks his neck and straightens his collar "I'll see y'all in a few" Nick then swaggers on out of the safe house...

Nick walks to the back of the alley between the two buildings... peaking in through the back window...Nick gently taps the window trying to grab the young girl's attention from inside the back of the inn...she turns around and smiles brightly at Nick, who is peaking in through the dirty glass window.

Nick smiles and jumps back from the window and sits on a crate behind the back door, she opens it and trots out "hello again Nick!" she say's in a sweet voice. "hiya Christa... how are you doing?.."

Christa smiles sweetly and holds her arm behind her back "fine and you Nick?" Nick grins softly and pats his gut "well, now that I think about it...I am mighty hungry...if yo-" she cuts him off by saying rather cheerfully "of course I'll get you some food!" Nick blinks surprised...a bit perplexed..but smiles happily, "thank you Christa...your an angel" she giggles and walks back inside...Nick feels kind of bad now...he originally started this as just a scheme to get food from her...now that he knows she's so nice and charitable...he feels like scum now...but it's for his friends...the only family he's got left...Nick thinks to himself "_maybe...maybe one of these day's I'll introduce her to my friends.._." Nick smiles at the thought..

Nick sit's on the crate swinging his legs a little... fiddling his thumbs, wallowing in his own guilt... Christa comes back out holding two plates of eggs, fresh cinnamon bread, and Nick's favorite...sweetened rice pudding... Nick's jaw drops Christa laughs "ta da!" Nick shakes his head "Christa..you shouldn't have..you have truly out done yourself.. Nick smiles and bows his head gently "thank you very much..." Christa smiles and puts it on the crate beside me about to say something, but hears her father calling out to her... "oh...I'm sorry I have to go..we'll talk again soon..right Nick?" she gives him that smile that hits him right where he lives...he nods "of course..." she runs in..Nick take the plates and slowly dredges home.

Nick comes back smiling happily holding the plates of food... "all hail the conquering hero! for he brings food from his hunt!" Nick laughs as he enters the living room, placing the plates down for all to behold...feeling..sick to his stomach suddenly from his guilt...

"Wow... Good job Nick!" Damon commented bringing the food to the refurbished table that both Armin and Damon repaired.

Nick smiles softly "hey, you guy's enjoy...I'm gonna go out for a while..alright?" Nick smiles falsely..but the group buys it...

"Alright see ya later Nick..." Damon commented on while eating the food.

Nick turns and leaves...walking through the streets, tossing his coin purse up and down in his hands...he smiles softly when he crosses a particular stand...Nick walks over to a woman selling flowers in bouquets and buys one..giving her the proper payment, then turns back, headed towards the inn...he's going to fix this feeling in his gut, to do what's right, and most importantly, make it up to her...Nick smiles as he contemplates what he will say.. but he runs into three other boys, who are just a few inches shorter then him... they seem like street dwellers, like Nick and his group were not too long ago...they seem desperate, and angry...this won't be good...

the boy that he bumped into yells "Watch where you're going you fat ass!.." Nick takes a step back "easy now guy's...I just didn't see ya there..." the boy's look at each other and smirk... one of the boy's goes around Nick, the one in front of him says "well where you going with those flowers lover boy?..is mommy sick?" he says in a mocking tone...Nick growls "no actually...she's dead, now if you plea-" Nick tries to push past them..but the one in front pushes..Nick grabs his wrist, twisting it backwards, and bringing his knee into his gut, sending him back onto his ass yelling in pain and surprise teh one behind him, tackles Nick to the ground from behind..hurting his back further... but more painfully to Nick him falling forward crushed the flowers..Nick is quickly turned over..and kicked, and punched by the three boys...Nick get's quite the beating, until his anger builds up and finally explodes, he shoves his fist into one boys groin, sending him toppling over, he sweeps the other two boy's legs in one fast, hard motion with his own leg, then gets up, while the leader of their group tries to stand, Nick kicks him in the teeth, knocking him out, then he grabs the hair of the remaining member, and throws him into a stack of empty crates collapsing on him...Nick huffs and growls..stepping on the leader...looking down at the flowers...he loots the other boys..they had slim pickings, some gold, and some silver..nothing spectacular...Nick decides to just go home..wait for his wounds to heal up ,then talk to Christa..

Nick takes the winning's and heads back to the hideout, hands in his pockets, leaving the crushed bouquet behind, along with the incapacitated boy's, on top of all this, it begins to rain...Nick looks up and scoffs, "just my luck eh?..." Nick shakes his head and continues on his way "home" where his friends reside...walking past starving people ,trying to stay dry and warm in makeshift homes...at least some of these people have their families, or most of it, most of the men went out with the Civil defense force to fight off the titan menace... Nick arrives home, trying to keep his mind clear, so his guilt will subside...

Nick enters and sees Damon, Armin, and Mikasa sitting around talking, they had just eaten everything...Nick offers a wide smile, but it is distorted by his bruised face.

"You two actually kissed!" Armin teased both Damon and Mikasa pointing at the two.

"Shut it Armin!" Damon shouted at Armin, though Damon's voice didn't even cause Armin to flinch, as he was still wrapped up in the moment of what happened on the scaffolding.

"hey guy's!" Nick says offering a cheeky (beaten) grin.

Mikasa quickly noticed Nick's bruised face, he was obviously in a fight."Did you participate in the underground fighting again?"

Nick grins and nods tossing the bag of money onto the table "It's a thing ya know..." he say's another lie of his...he doesn't want his friends to know he has gotten into fights alone... doesn't want them to worry... "totally fucked those guy's up...hey could I get some water? wash the blood out of my mouth?.." Nick asks smiling.

Damon looked at Armin with a annoyed glare.

"Armin since you have nothing better to do than tease Mikasa and I, you go help Nick."

Nick smiles...then smirks "Now, now Damon...don't be sour about the kiss..You'll insult Mikasa..." Nick grins evilly, then goes to get it from the bucket of water himself "ahh..young love!.."

Damon's face was turning red from the embarrassment and anger boiling up while Mikasa just sunk back in the chair at the table, playing with a few strands of her hair with her fingers..

Nick noticed, swishing the water around in his mouth, then swallowed "ahh Damon I'm jut playing..we all know it was an accident...how was the food today?"

Damon but his arms behind his head resting on the bed in the living room.

"It was great, though we should've got more... are they kicking up their prices because I gave you enough for yourself too..."

Nick chuckles "that was enough for all of us! you guy's just ate my share too " Nick smirks, then mocks "ahh..the price for being an adult..."

Damon just made a scoffing noise, ignoring Nick, Mikasa got up from her chair trying to avoid eye contact with Damon from what just occurred earlier, and the two are still recovering.

"I'm going to bed... see you guys in the morning." Mikasa said as she went in to the room upstairs.

"Yeah I think I'm going to turn it in too, Night guys." Armin announced with a yawn.

Nick frowns and slumps his shoulders* "you guy's are boring! I just get home and you're all going to sleep!...fine, Damon and i will hang out" Nick flops on the floor beside the bed.

Nick however turned around to face Damon, though he was no where to be seen...

Nick sighed and crawled into bed "night everybody..." in a quiet voice..rests his head in his pillow, and falls asleep.

Damon was in the basement of the house with the door closed, he jumped on a crate looking down at the ground.

_**Okay... FLY!**_

As Damon jumped off the crate in to the air, he fell flat on his face hitting the ground hard.

"ow..."

Damon decided to run and jump though even less the desired effect was achieved as he slammed right in to the crates breaking it.

Damon stumbled up running towards the wall, he decided to kick off hoping to levitate, though hit the back of his head on the broken crates.

_**Damn it... What was different last time?**_

Damon however was on the verge of giving up, on a ledge a little above his height, he saw a wash cloth.

Might as well clean the blood off my face and call it a Night...

Damon got on his feet trying to reach for the cloth above the door, leaning up he didn't even notice that he was floating in mid air. Damon reached the cloth then realized he was off the ground.

_**!**_

Damon in mid air moved his body back in shock, though leaning back in a quick motion caused him to go like a speeding bullet hitting the wall, causing a part of the house to quietly shake.

_**"Ouch.."**_

Nick rips open the basement door "what the FUCK are you doing down here dude?!" Nick asks marching down the stairs investigating the loud noises.

"Mind your own business Nick!" Demon shouted back at Nick, as he grabbed the barrel to support himself up.

I am! my business is sleeping! and your business is apparently breaking shit down here, which is interrupting my sleep!..."

"Bah!" Damon angrily waved his hand dismissing Nick, leaving Nick to slam the door leaving Damon.

Okay... Now lets try this again...

Damon spent two hours trying to learn to control on his flight powers, in the dead of night Damon snuck outside to get some space. Leaning up in a fast motion, Damon took flight into the night sky, the ground below Damon was getting smaller and smaller, as soon as he knew it he was above Rosa.

_**This is it...**_

Damon flew past Rosa's district and into Maria's wall. Damon's intent was to fly right outside of the walls to explore the world. Now over Maria's wall Damon came to a full stop. Damon looked back remembering his friends were still in wall Rosa, he couldn't abandon them. Damon turned around making his way back to Wall Rosa.

Reaching the Trost district, Damon swooped down quickly in front of his house. Damon quietly opened the door, closing it behind him he jumped on his bed smiling of his achievement today, though the smile was soon replaced by a hateful expression as he thought of the Titans plaguing his world.

_**They will all die... I will Destroy them All! Every last single one of those monsters!**_

**Next Chapter Damon, Mikasa, Nick, and Armin Join the military taking place three years later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Boot Camp

Attack on Titan (Demon Edition)

Chapter 4: Boot Camp

Three years Later, Damon, Armin, Mikasa, and Nick entered the Military to prepare themselves to serve the betterment of Humanity.

Hundreds of Cadets stood at an orderly rank, waiting ever so patiently for the Drill Sergeant to chew off their ears.

Damon's eyes shifted to Mikasa down the line a slight tug on his face formed a smile, leaving her to return it with a small one. Nick stood at attention preparing for the months of training. Mikasa kept true to her word with Damon, where ever he went she'd go, leaving Armin to stand eagerly awaiting training hoping it would help him in the dark days to come.

Nick looks up and down the line of cadets grinning...thinking to himself, excited he can finally do something other then steal, and fight other kids for day to day survival.

Nick's eyes scan over the crowd of cadets, but stops when he is practically blinded by shining golden hair in the crowd.. "looks like...naah.." he thinks to himself.

The drill sergeant steps out between the rows of cadets, his arms tucked professionally behind his back..he does not seem amused...his head shiny and bald...his eyes cold , with an orange tinge...his face shows years of crevice, and even more years of hardship, he growls as he stands in the middle of the formation, then yells "ATEN-HUT!" every one snaps the salute, right fist over the heart, offering it for the security of mankind.

The drill sergeant stops as he walks through the ranks...he freezes and turns on his heel facing a young cadet,with a shaved head, and bright eager grin... "your salute...it's wrong.." the young cadet loses his eagerness and gets a look of fear on his face when the drill sergeant literally picks him up off his feet , by gripping the sides of his head "is your heart on the left side of your body you little spit fuck?! is it?!" he asks squeezing tighter lifting him up higher from the ground...

Damon noticing that the Drill Sgt. won't take anything but perfection, remained silent standing there in perfect salute while shifting his eyes to his friends making sure they're salute is correct.

Nick snickers almost silently..but keeps his salute crisp and a semi straight face...the drill sergeant shakes the young cadet whilst holding him by his head, then throws him on his ass "if you do not un-FUCK yourself I will personally tear off your god damned head, and SHIT down your fucking throat asshole!" he says then marches off not even asking for his name...

The Drill sergeant marches from the lines, and stands before them all on a wooden platform in front of them all and then stands at ease, legs at shoulder distance, arms tucked behind his back "welcome to boot camp ladies and gentlemen, this is my world, you are all just fucking living on it from this point on, you will eat, sleep, shit, and RUN when i say you will!...you will address me as Drill Sergeant, or SIR! do I make myself clear!?"

The Cadet's in formation all yelled at the top of their lungs "Sir Yes Sir!"

His eyes scanned the line, like a predator scanning for his prey, he looked to see if anything was out of the ordinary before continuing his speech. The Drill Sergeant turned around in a quick motion letting his trench coat flutter in the gust of wind, facing the Cadets.

he growls and glares at them all then announces "welcome to hell ladies! you are afraid of the titans?! well don't be afraid of them, be afraid of ME!..I will fucking tear you apart..put you back together, then piece by piece I will break you sickly, weak little shit stains until you are nothing but a pile of flesh and bone, then I will eat you, SHIT you out and then, ONLY then will you be able to claim your role as a cadet, then I can turn you street walking bags of shit, piss, and poverty, into warriors of sub substantial destruction that will put the titans to shame!"

The Drill sergeant walks from his stand and begins introducing himself personally to the cadets, the first young man he approaches he asks his name, but he hardly gets one syllable out before the Drill sergeant knees him so hard in the groin he falls over "you only needed to say one syllable before I knew you had a fucking stupid name goddammit! FIND A NEW ONE!" he says then kicks him over, and approaches the next man..a young fellow with spiky brown hair "and what is your name asshole?" he asks clearly un amused, the man smiles softly "Jean Kirstein" the drill sergeant leans back a bit standing tall "yeah and what the fuck do you want to be?" Jean smiles proudly "well I want to join the military police, so I can live comfortably in the interior.." the drill sergeant looks pleasantly surprised "wow...you got it all planned out don't cha son?" Jean smiles again rather proud, then nods "yes sir tha-AH!" before jean can finish, he is headbutt hard by the drill instructor sending jean onto his knees the Drill Sgt. barks "you will never see the inner city unless you can not only take a headbutt, but send it right back you little jizz stain!...who told you that you could sit?!" the drill Sgt. puts his boot on Jeans shoulder, then pushes him over walking away the Drill sgt. mutters "pussy".

Hearing that Damon chuckled seeing that what the Drill Sergeant said was funny to Damon, waiting for him to move on to the next one.

_This guys Funny!_

The drill Sgt. hears the chuckling and stops... "which one of you...fucks just giggled?!"

Damon acted like he didn't chuckle standing at attention, like a mindless drone.

The drill Sgt. leans in..his nostrils a flair..his eye a mean glare "what's your name cadet?..and what the fuck do you want to be?!.."

_Oh Shit..._

Damon did a strong salute, standing as straight as he could.

"My name is Damon Jaegar Sir! I want to join the Recon Corps extinguishing the very existence of the Titans so when our descendants look back at this day, those monsters will be a mere laughing stock as they fell under the might of Humanity... I also have dreams of leading Humanity from these prisons in to a new era of great expansion! Long Live Humanity! " Damon announced with great fire in his eyes, not moving a single inch.

The Drill Sgt. blinks a few times, rather surprised by this..." you want to abandon the walls after we destroy and ultimately annihilate the titan threat?.."

"This is no sanctuary sir, it's mere foundation is an insult of cowardice keeping us in the shadows hiding like rats... These walls aren't our safe haven, their our Tombs! Therefore we must unshackle Humanity so we may Claim what is rightfully ours!"

Some cadets whisper and murmur "He forsakes the Goddesses!.."

The Drill Sgt. leans in "and on whose authority would we take them down?"

"Hopeless nobles would have us bow to their way of living, it is up to the Military leaders to lead the charge of freeing us, if not them then I will lead Humanity!"

The drill instructor laughs "what makes you think your qualified to lead anything?"

"For I am willing to do anything, to advance the betterment of Humanity, and I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees sir!"

Drill Sgt. "you know..I was coming over here to kick your ass..now I think I'll just leave you as is..."he turns and goes to the next cadet...

Damon smiled ready for death itself to challenge him now.

The Drill Sergeant stops in front of Armin and exclaims "holy FUCK! I thought you were a girl!" he then leans in closer "what is your name scumbag?!"

Armin begins to shake from the Drill Sargent nearly scaring the piss out of him

''A-Armin Arlert sir!"

"well Arlert...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he asks giving him a wild, war hound expression.

"I- I'm going to give my life for the betterment of Humanity... and ... and... join the Recon Corps!"

What Armin said shocked his friends.

The Drill Sgt. growled "you would do well to join them, they could feed you to the fucking titans while the others do the real work you crusty FUCK NUGGET! ABOUT FACE!" he grabs the top of Armin's head and turns him around.

Nick grins as the Drill Sgt. approaches him "What the fuck are you grinning at you failed fuck stick?!.." Nick wipes the smile off his face "nothing sir, just enjoying life sir!" the Drill Sgt. huffs through his nostrils and growls "who the fuck are you and what do you want to be?!"

"Nick Schwarz sir! I wish to be in the Recon Legion!.."

the Drill Sgt. leans in and glares "what makes you think you have what it takes boy?" Nick clears his throat "I have unadulterated hate for the giant fucks sir...and if I am going to die one way or another...I rather do it being outside the walls..."

The Drill Sgt. glares deeply "that sounds like a death wish if I ever heard one, your mother must have fucking hated you and the rest of her litter of bastard children..." *Nick glares at him "on second thought...I think I'm gonna be your boss...yeah..that's what I'll do...I'll make more money then you...have a better wife then you...a bigger house...better kids...just a general better life then you...then every single day when you come here to make cadet feel like shit, you'll be doing so you feel better about yourself...sir"

The entire formation looked at the Drill Sergeant and Nick, who were both in an epic stare down.

Five minutes later, the Drill Sgt. had Nick holding a large piece of lumber over his head...to show him the "weight of command"...as he went to yell at another student...he is cut off by munching sounds.

The drill Sgt. practically floated over there...staring down at her in rage, and disbelief... "Are...you..FUCKING KIDDING ME?!..what the fuck are you doing bitch?!"

The girl swallowed the potato quickly while giving him a quick salute while still holding the potato.

"I was hungry sir!"

The Drill Sergeant. stares at her..his right eye twitching..along with the corner of his mouth..staring...completely dumb struck by the absent minded cadet before him..his nose bleeds a little from the sheer stupidity...

"so you decided to eat it here?...why?.."

"I found it in the granary sir sitting by the ledge it looked quite delicious so I gave it a home in my gut sir!"

The drill Sgt. blinked a few times "oh my god! you stupid bitch!..what the fuck is your name?!"

"Sasha Brause Sir!"

The Drill Sergeant snarls and gets in her face "SASHA BRAUSE! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A STUPID BITCH?!"

"Sir I don't understand the question!" Sasha said standing at attention with her eyes closed.

The Drill Sergeant gave out a vicious growl "why are you eating the damn potato?!.."

Sasha cocked her head in confusion, from not understanding the question.

"Do you mean why do people eat potatoes?"

The Drill sergeant stared in sheer amazement... "no...I mean why now?! you couldn't have waited till later to eat your stolen contraband?!"

Sasha looked at her cooked potato breaking it in half, handing it to the Drill Sergeant.

"Here you go... Have half of mine..."

the Drill Sergeant stares at Sasha seemingly touched by her charity... "half?.." he asks quietly...

Sasha smiles, hoping for the Drill Sergeant to take the peace offering.

**Moments later**...

Sasha is running laps around the entire base camp...making a mixture of panting, and crying, the things he said to Sasha even made some other cadets cry... Nick yells at her as he holds the large piece of lumber high over his head, "just think about something else! then it's not so bad!"

Damon and the other cadets are all ordered to fall out and familiarize themselves with their sleeping conditions, then meet for food at the mess hall, Damon being hungry is amongst the first to enter.

At the table where Damon sat by himself he rested his head thinking about what his new life is going to be like after basic training.

_If that Drill Sgt. was all that was tough about this training then this is going to be easier than it looks! _

Damon's eyes shifted up seeing Mikasa bring a tray of rations for two.

Damon dunked his bread in his gruel trying to mix the bland flavor of the bread.

"Good so far, as soon as Basic training is done the Titans won't stand a chance."

Mikasa nods "yeah...I'm sure we will get sufficient training to kill as many titans as necessary..."

"Titans pfft... I'll annihilate them all...They don't stand a chance..." Damon boasted with an assured expression.

As people begin to gather around Damon..asking questions, knowing he was from the district that was annihilated by titans...

"Wait did I hear right... you're not afraid of the Titans?" A fellow Cadet asked Damon, who quickly turned his attention to the growing crowd.

"They're not so scary, I can take one of them on with a broken arm, if it came down to it." Damon boasted causing the morale of the cadets to shift to amazed one.

Mikasa smiled softly..letting Damon have his moment of glory...

one of cadets from the crowd asked excitedly "so you saw them up close?!"

Damon immediately had a mini panic attack, remembering when he saw his Mother being picked up by a Titan, then consumed. Seeing the memory flash before his eyes Damon covered his mouth, Mikasa immediately noticed, his hands were starting to shake leaving a split spark start.

Mikasa put her hand on his back, the other took his to calm him..the others stare... one of the girls say "okay guys, let him take a breath..no one would want to remember that..."

"Those Titans... are nothing but sick fucking monsters, whose only purpose is to consume us, because we all know they fear our combined might... so that is why they stand no chance against us!" Damon said recovering from his quick panic attack, consuming the absolute hatred from the memory.

Jean scoffs "yeah right..you talk all high and mighty...but your really just as scared as the rest of us"

Damon's crimson eyes immediately shifted to Jean who sat at the far end of the table across the room, Damon shot up glaring at him.

"You of all cadets in here have no right to speak, your joining the Military Police to hide from the Titans, who's the real Fucking Coward now?!"

"heh im no coward, I am just sensible! I want to live safely in the interior.."

"Ha! you want to live like a weak dog, while the bulk of us actually want to do something than just surviving and living the fucking easy life!" Damon shot back.

Jean rolls his eyes "and I suppose there is something wrong with that?... as opposed to a short, and very hard life like you are destined to have?"

"At least I'm not hiding from the threat at hand where you will be cowering behind the walls, too afraid to face the enemy!" Damon barked moving close to Jean.

Jean sighs lowering his head and shutting his eyes,then straightens up "listen, I'm not trying to make enemies.. let's be friends instead, what do you say?" Jean smiles and offers his right hand to Damon.

Damon's stance began to simmer down as his shoulders slumped down, letting his guard down as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah... Okay..." Damon stated as he gave Jean a strong handshake.

"Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to turn it in." Damon said as he walked near the exit but not before punching a wooden support beam breaking it in to pieces causing a few of the cadets to back off.

Mikasa sighs and walks past Jean to follow Damon out... Jean awestruck by her beauty...he stammers and blushes, then speaks up "I uh-excuse me..you're...hair is quite beautiful.."

Mikasa gave Jean a look of a lack of interest, before she left the room.

"Thanks..."

His soul jolts... she talked to him! he follows her outside to watch the raven haired woman walk away...only to see Damon say-

"Mikasa... you need to cut your hair... it'll only give the Titans something else to grasp." Damon stated as Mikasa slowly pulled up a few strands of her hair.

"My... hair?" Mikasa asked Damon in a small surprised tone.

Jean's soul sank...his heart hardened as he stared blankly..Connie Springer walked past..and Jean wiped his hand along the back of the other cadets shirt.

Connie jumped forward before feeling the back of his shirt turning around to face Jean.

"Hey! What the Hell?! Did you just wipe something on me?!"

Jean growled out "my trust in others..." he said plainly...

Late in the evening whilst everyone was settling down for the night in their cots..Sasha runs past Nick as he still holds the wooden beam on his shoulders. Sasha falls to her knees, then on her face from exhaustion..but she quickly captures the smell of food...her eyes snap open, getting a deep predatory glint, almost appearing to glow re, she lunges through the air snapping the loaf of bread from a young, blonde cadets hands, eating it hungrily...

Nick stares from the short distance away...he stares as Christa feeds Sasha so charitably like she once did with him.,..he backs away slowly, thankful he stands outside the light of the torches...he backs away with the beam upon his shoulders,awe struck by her being here...but not ready to..confront her he escapes into the dark with his beam.

Sasha stops her attack on the bread turning "food?!..." Christa smiles softly* "yes...but you really should drink some water first." Sasha crawls over and puts her hands firmly on the blondes shoulders asking "Are you a goddess?!"

/

/

The next morning Damon and the other cadets stare at a soldier demonstrating the 3DM gear in action on the 3DM tester, the soldier is showing perfect stability and grace..* The Drill Sgt. steps back and forth, his arms tucked behind his back loosely "see here you fuck stains, this is how i want you ALL to look on this contraption here...if you do any less, I will PERSONALLY strangle you with your own 3DM cables!" he barks at the line of cadets.

_At last! 3DM gear training, once this is out of the way, the front-lines are next! Look out Titans your end is near!_

The Drill Sgt. grabs a cadet by his collar and tosses him at an empty 3DM tester... "hook up asshole, show us what you got!"

The Cadet immediately hooked up bringing himself in the air, letting some of the Cadets cheer for him.

The drill Sgt. nods grinning "well done cadet..you may last a few seconds!..congrats!..now get off!"

the Drill Sgt. nods "whose nex-" Nick pushes forward grinning ear to ear... "me!...I want next!" he says holding his hand up the Drill Sgt. snarls "alright, you spit fuck, step up and give er a try..." He does so, hooking up..and being raised up..standing wobbly..but gets used to it quickly, giving two thumbs up to everyone "It's easy guys!" he says happily.

The drill Sgt. pushes Nick back into the crowd "alright uhhh...you! lady with the black hair...no..not- YOU!" he points at Mikasa "front and center!"

Mikasa quickly hooks up and perfectly levitates in mid air with the 3DM gear.

Drill Sgt. "holy shit..you kids don't suck..you're all good at this..I was hoping I could throttle one of you little bastards today!.."

The Drill Sgt. barks pointing at Armin in the crowd "You scrawny fuck!..you hook upo now!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Armin shouted quickly hooking up, waiting for the right time, taking off from the ground, as soon as he was given a approving Nod from the Drill sergeant, he quickly got off retreating back into the formation.

Drill Sgt. "Holy hell..if anyone else fails now, will be my punching bag for the rest of the three years of our beautiful friendship... because this little bastard just showed you up!"

The drill Sgt. nods and points at Damon "well, oh great leader...time to hook up, get front and center, show us if you actually can do this..."

Damon rushed over to hook up his equipment readying to start the 3DM gear.

_This is it..._

Damon was being cranked up on the post, levitating for a mid second, though Damon noticed something was off when he lost balance falling down nearly hitting his face, Damon with quick thinking flipped using his flight powers to levitate to see what was wrong while still feigning perfect balance from the 3DM gear..

_What the...?_

*_**Snap**__*_

Damon immediately recognized that sound he stopped flying in mid air letting the 3DM Gear toss him from the buckle snapping. Causing the Drill Sgt. eyes widen seeing Damon being thrown in to the Cadet formation.

The Drill Sgt. watches as Damon flies over head landing on a cadet or two...he shakes his head "my mama always told me that one day... that stupid FUCKS like you would fly! crew!" he points at his seasoned soldiers and trainers "fix that goddamned machine.."

Several of the Cadets began commenting on Damon operating a broken 3DM Gear, it would take a professional to do that with broken equipment.

The Drill Sgt. quickly had the tester fixed... "alright kiddies, run and play with the machines...just no acrobatic fucking on them please, that is all.." he says walking off, being signaled by his CO for a talk.

Seeing the instructor leave, students began to flood the 3DM Gear practice trying to operate it as long as they could.

**Weeks would pass and news about the operation to retake lost territory of Maria soon reached the Boot Camp... The operation was somewhat successful, several districts of Maria were successfully secured and fortified, unfortunately no one was allowed to return due to the districts are under Military jurisdiction, acting as deployment zones. **

**Insurrection Training...**

The cadets stand in a large clearing, fighting in pairs, one of the pair holds a wooden training knife, the other bare handed, the one with the knife attacks, while the other defends himself, disarming him, and keeping him down

Damon was the one defending from Reiner's attacks.

"But I don't understand why aren't we practicing to fight Titans, I don't believe we should be practicing to fight against Insurrectionists?."

Reiner shakes his head "why not? if we do destroy the titans, what do you think humans will do? live in peace and harmony?"

Damon dodged Reiner's attack, moving to the side.

"It's just there's going to be a lot of expansion plans, rebuilding, taking back what's ours... the thought of starting a war with our own kind is... well there's no point to it."

Reiner lunges again at Damon "when the fight is over, and the government is weak, people will struggle for power.."

Damon moved Reiner's arm causing Damon to vault over Reiner making them quickly turn around to face each other.

"Armin read about in his book that Human's had wars with each other before the Titans began to show up and destroy the world we knew. "

Reiner "your friend can read?..that's pretty impressive.." he says before slashing at Damon with the wooden knife.

"Yeah he was put through school, apparently his Grandfather had some connections... but the point I'm trying to make is why think about fighting Human's now? We should just concentrate on the Titans, then deal with the after effects later."

Damon grabbed Reiners arm as he lunged the knife at him, tossing Reiner on to the ground sending him flat on his back.

Reiner coughs "good one!...now it's your turn to be the inni.." he says handing Damon the blade.

Before Damon could offer a hand to Reiner, the two were approached by Annie who had a hand on her hip and a serious face.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked almost with an inquisitive tone, while pulling Reiner up with ease.

Reiner pats Damon's back and looks at the tall, blonde, with an angry disposition with a cocked eyebrow "did..you want to train with one of u- "yes...him" Annie cuts off Reiner, and points at Damon.

"Oh ho ha... Damon I think she has a thing for you man... you got this..." Reiner said nudging his arm while leaning him to tell him quietly.

Damon pushed Reiner back slightly, as he approached Annie. Damon had the knife in his hand ready to fight.

"No... hand to hand." Annie said leaving Damon to drop the knife.

"Alright but I don't hold back my punches..." Damon said leaving him to enter a combat stance.

Annie entered her combat stance, while narrowing her blue eyes at Damon's crimson eyes.

"I never asked you to hold back anything."

The two charged at each other, each attack was blocked by either Damon's or Annie's arm, their combat moves to the onlookers was like watching someone fight in a mirror. Both of their fists came in contact with one another causing some friction burns, Annie vaulted over Damon leaving Damon to quickly duck as she tried to kick him in the head.

_She's good..._

Quickly turning around the air rushed out of Damon's chest as Annie's fist came in to contact with him. Damon grabbed Annie's fist turning her around placing his boot to Annie's back, pushing her away from him to gain some distance.

Annie quickly charged at Damon, and Damon did the same. Their fists hit each other in the jaw in the same technique, though Damon's added strength caused Annie to slide across the grass field on her back.

Damon rushed over to see if Annie was all right.

"Whoa... sorry..." Damon apologized as he offered her a hand.

She smacks it away..and storms off...Nick walks over and elbow's Damon in the ribs "nice job, you made her mad.."

**Months Later... **

**Mess Hall...**

It was the final week of training, Damon was overhearing Jean talk to Marco about the Military Police, though he was some what glaring at him as he caught him casting glances at Mikasa.

"I'm so excited, I'm going to join the Military Police, giving my life in service to the King!" Marco announced to Jean.

Jean laughed and leaned in "cmon Marco, you don't need to lie, you're joining to live comfortably in the interior..."

"N-no Jean, I'm going to join to-"

"So... it's comfortable in the Interior Walls?" Damon interrupted Jean, causing the room to look towards Damon.

Jean "well so I hear, it always has been a dream of mine to live there.." he says smiling.

"There is no need to live in fear in a place like that when the Titan's are roaming around am I right?" Damon asked again, letting Jean think that maybe Damon is starting to rethink the whole Recon regiment.

Jean chuckled "That is exactly why I want to live in the interior, so I never have to see titans again..."

Damon took a drink from his cup while looking at the table.

"I see... did you know about five years ago this place where you are sitting at was apart of your safe area?"

Jean lifted an eyebrow* "it still is isn't it?"

"No they moved the line further back, you're standing in the area of Rosa... the only safe place would probably only exist in your head." Damon stated causing others to snicker at his comment.

Jean stands up offended "That's not true! the interior will always be protected!"

"Rosa was the original Interior now it's been replaced by the last wall of refuge... that's all that it is, Refuge... You're never safe." Damon stated putting down his drink.

Jean grits his teeth, as he glared at Damon shouting.

"What the Hell are you getting at?!"

Damon looked at Jean with a serious expression.

"Don't you find it strange that we're honing our skills to kill the Titans in order to get away from them?"

Jean cocked his head staring at Damon.

"Why bring this up? For my sake too this inane plan should be maintained."

Damon had enough.

"You Piece of Shit!"

"Just face Reality!" Jean shot back, Damon grabbed Jean's collar on his vest readying for a fight to escalate.

The cadets stare at Jean and Damon...Nick looks unimpressed as he sips something from a flask, and rather bored of Damon and Jeans fight...Mikasa stands up worried for Damon's sake..

"Does it not even fucking bother you that you're going to run out of places to hide eventually?" Damon shouted while still holding Jean's collar.

Jean barks back "that won't happen because there will always be more people willing to defend the interior!"

"What about the people outside the Interior, what happens when they all die out!?" Damon shouted

Jean shuddered at the thought "that..that won't happen!.. there are so many of them!"

"There were a lot of people in Maria, too! They're fighting for their territory right now, trying to keep them at bay, and all you can think about is to hide yourself away hoping that they'd never reach the Interior." Demon said glaring at Jean.

Jean growls and tries to throw a punch square into Damon's jaw...

Damon grabs the punch pulling it down away from his face.

Mikasa had enough, she grabbed Damon's hand pulling it off of Jean's collar, bringing it down to his side. Damon began to cool down, seeing as the fight was pointless.

Jean saw this as an offense attacks Damon again, throwing another punch, overly angry that Mikasa and Damon are so close.

Damon grabbed Jean's fist pulling him catching him off guard. Damon shifted his foot to flip Jean off his feet in to the air where Demon head butted Jean in Mid- air causing him to hit the table where Marco was sitting.

"That about sums up for those who want to join the Military Police, they'd rather live in fear than face it head on. Can you still call yourself a soldier?"

The door to the mess hall flies open, as it received a kick from the Drill Sgt. , he looks at Jean on the floor, and Damon standing over him...he stays silent for a moment..allowing Damon to try and explain

_**Uh Oh...**_

"What the FUCK was that noise you little bastards?!"the Drill Sgt. barks at no one in particular*

Everyone, including Damon, and Jean quickly sat down, not making a noise... Mikasa raised her hands alerting her presence to the Drill Sgt.

"Sir that was Sasha Brause she farted causing the commotion."

Sasha began to gasp from shock from hearing that made up story.

"oh for fucksake woman! learn some goddamned decency!..." he says angrily, then storms out

As soon as the door slams most of the occupants began to snicker from the quick save.

Nick is sipping from his flask discreetly..sitting in the far corner glancing around making sure no one sees his contraband.

Mikasa sighs sitting back, totally just saving Damon's ass just now continues to eat "you should finish your food, so you can get to bed..."

Damon quickly ate his food, before looking at Mikasa.

"That was funny, blaming the whole noise thing on Sasha."

Sasha comes up rushing towards Mikasa shaking her.

"No it Wasn't! Now he's going to get on my case even more!"

Sasha growled angrily and Damon just laughed "oh I'm sure he will think it was all in good fun!..."

Mikasa just put her bread in Sasha's mouth shutting her up from complaining. Sasha happily eats her bread nomming loudly.

Mikasa shortly leaves the mess hall leaning against the outside railing looking at the stars in the sky. Damon moved in after her.

"Hey Mikasa, about the fight with Jean... '

Mikasa turned around to face Damon, her expression always hard to read for Damon.

"Damon are you sure about going in to the Recon Corps is what you want? Even if you chose to become a farmer, I'd follow you."

"Mikasa... I need to ask... why are you so protective when it comes to me?" Damon asked stepping closer to the railing.

Mikasa stepped closer grabbing each of Damon's hands holding them in place. Damon moved in closer leaving Mikasa to do the same however, they immediately stopped when Nick and Armin came rushing out the door.

Armin is helping Nick as he stumbles out...slurring his words "i dun' need you-*hic*rrrr help Armin...you blonde bastard.." Nick says drunk off his ass laughing..Armin looks at Mikasa and Damon as if saying "help me"

Damon and Mikasa both sighed putting an arm over each of their shoulders.

"I loooove you guys" nick says smiling widely..drooling a bit "you are the best...h-hey!*hic* we should...we should buy a bar!...yeeeeaaaah! win the war by selling booze..and *inaudible gibberish*

As they began to drag Nick to his quarters the two of them shared a smile, even if it was for a brief moment.

**Hey Guys hope you're enjoying the series! I'd like a Review if it means anything it helps a lot.**

**Also I got a youtube Channel up and running going to post some videos soon Gaming Walkthroughs... hint, hint Demon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Siege of Trost District

Attack on Titan (Demon Edition)

Chapter 5: Siege of the Trost District...

Damon, Mikasa, Armin, Nick and the others were on the Trost district wall of Rosa checking the cannons on the gates making sure they're prepared to fire.

"I wonder what they're going to do with all this equipment once we defeat the Titans... I mean I have a pretty good idea of what should happen to the wall you know tear it down turn it into buildings..."

Nick grins as he is running a rag on the end of a pole arm in and out of the cannon to clean it* "ahh..we should turn these cannons into distills!...think of all the alcohol and partying we'll be doing" *nudge, nudge*

Damon turned around to face Nick as they moved on to the next canon.

"Nick? when did you turn into such an alcoholic?"

Nick thinks hard as he cleans the next cannon "well it all started when I met you guys..I instantly wanted something that could make me completely ignorant to the world around me, and make everything hilarious...so there" 

Damon was about to reply to that comment when Sasha climbed up the wall with her 3DM Gear holding something in a bundle.

"Guys Look what I have!"

The group gathered around her as she unfolds the bundle revealing a log of meat.

"Where did you get that Sasha?" Armin asked as she began to drool a bit from thinking about what she could make with this.

"I stole it from the officers inventory... they just left it out in the open, so I took it!"

Nick stares at her and drools "I think I'm in looooooove" he grins wildly at Sasha

Sasha approached a container for safekeeping, placing the meat log in it.

"After we clean the canons let's treat ourselves to some lunch!"

Damon smiled at the group seeing a little light in this living nightmare.

**[Lightning Flash]**

The Fifty Meter Titan appeared in front of Wall Rosa's Main gate behind the group. They slowly turned around to face the behemoth just staring at them.

The Colossal Titan raised his right arm swinging it to the far side of the top wall where the group was knocking off the cannons the gust of wind kicked up throwing the cadets off the the group hanging on their 3DM cables another shook happened seeing the fortified gate of Rosa splintered to pieces from the Colossal Titan's foot.

_**Not Again!**_

Damon's Crimson eyes narrowed down on the top of the wall.

"No not this time! " Damon shouted flinging himself on top of the wall. Damon began to ignore his friends calling his name, trying to stop him. As soon as Damon reached the top of the wall, he saw it the Colossal Titan's face.

"Hey you Piece of Shit...It's been a while..." Damon drew his blades gripping them tightly.

Damon shot his 3DM cables on to the Colossal Titan quickly pulling himself towards the Colossal. The Titan's eyes just followed Damon, with it's right hand it tried to swat at Damon.

Damon evaded it's hand moving closer.

_**This is for the deaths you caused at MARIA!**_

Damon zoomed to the Colossal Titan's face plunging his blade on it's temple combined with a red spark emitted a shock wave.

The blast shook the Titan though it brought it's hand up trying to crush Damon. Quick reflexes moved Damon out of the way but he was left with one sword, going for the Nape of it's neck he did a tornado twirl with his blade slicing the nape. Nothing but steam came out, not one drop of Titan blood. The air was pushing Damon off the Titan and into the air. The gust of wind was so powerful that in shredded his gear knocking it off the strap. Just like that the Titan disappeared in the thick of the steam, in plain view Damon saw his friends including the ones he made at boot camp look at him at awe as he began to fall down without his gear.

Damon went completely out of view, Mikasa jumped off to save Damon. Her eyes widened as she saw him gliding in the air towards the wall sticking his sword in it.

Mikasa landed right beside Damon, sheathing one sword and offering him her hand "come on Damon! let's get out of here!"

Quickly grabbing her hand Damon pried his sword out of the wall. Mikasa quickly activated her 3DM Gear to scale the walls to reach her comrades.

The others await for them on the top of the wall, practically pulling Damon and Mikasa into a circle, where they are inspected to make sure they are really alive.

Damon turns his head towards where the Colossal Titan was.

"Where the Fuck did that thing go?! I almost had him!"

Connie replies, in an obviously panicked voice "fuck him! he's gone jut like last time! we gotta warn the CDF and the Garrison or every body's gonna die!"

Several Bells rang from the town below as the Titans began to pour in to the Trost District, causing chaos and panic.

"Guys we got to get back to the Barracks we need to be deployed... uh... I need a ride too my Gear is gone..."

Damon glares at Nick, leaving Mikasa to put an arm around Demon's waist.

"Nick if you weren't wearing a 3DM Gear... I'd kick you off that wall! Now let's get back to the Barracks on the double! "

"yeah whatever suicidey!" Nick says flying off, making a remark about charging the colossal titan like that

Navigating through the Trost District below them the city is in utter chaos from the Titans moving in to the city... At the Barracks the group formed up seeing officers of all branches of the Military forming up at the Barracks as well as entire Brigades of soldiers.

The officer for the Garrison has conscripted every single last cadet to aid in the defense of the city..the tall, bearded man with the wild look in his eyes stands before us all, we recognize him as our "every last one of you will aid in the recapture of the Trost district! and will assist the CDF in their endeavors..gear up, gas up, and get out there!"

Squad Leaders began to form up, leaving the CDF to begin mobilizing out of the Barracks.

"To Hell with this..." Jean muttered preparing to make a break for it.

Damon's crimson eyes followed Jean as he walked past him, Damon grabbed Jean's shoulder stopping him from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked causing Jean to stop.

Jean replied "I'm not going to die here! this is suicide! I was just days away from joining the military police!" he say's angrily slapping Damon's hand off of his shoulder.

Grabbing by his shoulder he shoved him against a pillar holding him against the stone column.

"For five seconds could you try not to think about yourself?! COULD YOU!? Right now there are people depending on us to hold off the Titans letting them retreat to the other districts... So pull your head out of your ass and do your fucking job!" Damon let go of Jean, leaving an epic stare down between the two begin.

Jean growled and slammed his shoulder against Damon as he walks past* "fine, but if I die, I hope you know it's on you!"

Damon turned around to face Mikasa, who was checking her equipment readying up for the battle to come.

"Okay so Mikasa our squads should be in the advancement team... so as squad leaders we'll have to secure each others flanks-" "Squad Leaders Damon and Mikasa?" The Deployment officer cut him off causing the two to turn around to face the officer.

He nods at you two "Mikasa is being recalled to the elite squad, dealing the defense and evacuation of the citizens into the next district"

"The Next District! Sir with all due respect the CDF is supposed to be handling in the evacuation... " Damon replied obviously concerned about her deployment.

The Deployment Officer snaps at Damon "We need the best fighters to ensure that the citizens of Trost get out, do I make myself clear acting Captain Jaeger?"

"Crystal sir..." Damon relented, seeing he couldn't bypass his orders. The Deployment officer quickly moved to regroup with the other officers, leaving Damon and Mikasa with only a few moments to spare for each other.

"Mikasa I-" "Yo Damon!" Nick interrupted causing Damon to breath out an exhausted sigh.

"Yes Nick?" Damon replied with a tired voice.

"Armin's freaking out in the Armory you better have look at him..."

"Damon wait! ..." Mikasa reached a hand out to him trying to say something, but couldn't get it out in the open so she relented by saying "Stay alive and be careful... "

Damon gave her a reassuring nod, while running off with Nick to move in to the Armory.

Nick leads Damon to the Armory...and points out the small blonde boy clanking gas tanks together nervously..murmuring gibberish and nonsense...

"I think he finally broke..." Nick says with a furrowed brow.

"Armin! Snap out of it!" Damon said pulling him up to face him, Armin held two gas tanks in his hands.

Armin looks like he is on the verge of vomiting, and tears "the Titans are doing it again Damon!"

"Armin we don't have time for this! Is your gas tanks ready for use?" Damon asked shaking Armin.

Armin nods shaking as Nick fuels his own next to them "maybe we should leave him behind..he could slip and take himself, and somebody else down with him..not to be a dick or anything..I'm just thinking of your safety friend..."

Nick say's then clears his throat

"Armin... tell me what's wrong right now were about to be deployed to combat the Titans.." Damon said pinching the bridge of his nose, looking down.

Armin shakes his head "I'm nervous Damon!..I'm just nervous I'll be fine!'

"Ante up, we need to meet up with our squads... ON THE DOUBLE!" Damon commanded pulling out his swords.

Nick follows suite..Armin clumsily loads his canisters, drawing his blades, following behind his two friends. Thomas, Mina, Nick, Armin, Damon, and a few others form up jumping building from building getting ready for the plan of an attack on the Titans. Nick gives Damon and the others a thumbs up,running his blades together for a brief moment to let out a intimidating slicing noise, along with sparks.

Damon spotted a Titan not far from their position it looked like it was about to charge. Demon's eyes widened seeing it as a variant, and Thomas was in the path.

"Thomas!" Damon grabbed Thomas as he was in motion in the air pulling him to the right letting the Titan miss his target.

_**Holy Shit! That was Close!**_

Nick skid to a stop on top of a building "are we really gonna fight a variant?!...first kill of our squad! let's go for it guys!" 

"Break off! Kill the Fucker!" Damon ordered letting Nick to jump on the Titan's shoulder.

"Hey Asshole! Lights out!" Nick yelled cutting the Nape of the neck off.

Nick's eyes gained a predatory glint as his skin was splattered with titan blood..it burnt off of him, it hurt a bit but...it was a good burn for him, he grinned and jumped of the beasts shoulder "BOOM! first one!"

Another Variant tried to get the jump on Damon by jumping up opening his mouth wide to get a bite. Demon immediately noticed it dodging out of the way.

_**Mother Fucker!**_

"This one belongs to Daddy kitties!" Demon yelled as he plummeted to the ground holding his blades in a striking position hitting the Titans eyes.

The Titan gave off a vicious roar as Demon twisted his blades into the retina of the Titan, quickly removing them Demon swerved around on his neck slicing the nape off causing the Titan to collapse.

Nick Thomas, Armin, Mina, and the others raise their blades and cheer Damon on letting him know he did a fantastic job, simply textbook.

Moving on to continue their battle Mina's wire was too close to the ground letting a Titan grab a hold of it, pulling her in. A frenzied panic scream emitted from Mina's mouth, leaving the group to move in quickly.

"Nick the tenant on it's legs! Bring that Titan on his ass!"

Nick quickly moved in to cut the Achilles tenants on the Titan, causing the Titan to fall on his ass while still holding on to Mina. Demon with a viscous growl twirled in the air swiping at it's neck cutting it off. The Titan fell on it's back releasing Mina.

Mina rushed in to hug Demon, breathing erratically from her near death experience. Seeing everyone taking a breather Demon was about to announced that they should be off the ground, though one cadet was missing from his ranks... Armin.

An old looking 15 Meter Titan picked Armin up by his uniform opening his mouth preparing to gulp him down without even chewing. Armin in the Titan's mouth began freaking out trying to get out, as his worst nightmare was coming true being eaten alive.

"FUCK ME!" Demon Yelled throwing his blades at Thomas, catching him off guard. Quickly getting on to the building Demon moved into the behemoth's mouth, grabbing Armin's arm throwing him out of the Titan and on to the roof, while holding the Titan's mouth open. Armin looked in shere terror seeing his friend struggle as the Titan tried to bite down. Red Electric sparks began to form in Demon's palms and feet, Demon with full force, forced the Titan's Jaw to be popped out of place stopping it from shutting. Demon quickly got out and in the nick of time, a cannon fired on to the Titan's head knocking it off it's shoulders. Demon landed on the roof rolling on impact, Demon got up checking on Armin, shaking him seeing if he was still with him. The squad regrouped with Demon, they're next location was to assist the extermination with the Titan's near the Gate. Demon like the others were in dismay seeing the entire CDF advancement being pushed back.

_**We'll have to support their flank...**_

Demon ordered the squad to follow him in, then it happened... Out of nowhere a Titan appeared from a corner of the street whacking Demon slamming him in to a bell tower causing the tower to fall over. The entire squad's eyes were fixed on their Captain who was just taken by surprise...

"DAMON!" Armin shouted, seeing the building failing as the foundation collapsed.

Nick who just stood on the rooftop with the others, his eyes twitching. The chain of command was now shifted to him. Seeing the Advancement force begin to turn tail and run, they had to link up with the squad Mikasa was in charge of.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several Hours Later...

Demon's crimson eyes shot open in the rubble Demon pulled his body up feeling the rain hit his face, he realized his left arm was broken. looking into a puddle of red tinted water, Demon saw his face was all cut up from the rubble and debris. However he ignored his current situation by seeing the massacre of CDF forces in the area... the Garrison failed to support the CDF possibly retreating to the wall.

The plan failed, Demon pulled himself up seeing the destruction of sector Demon saw his cables was broken though the gas tanks were still in use.

_**Fuck it I'll have to fly... I have to find my friends, if the plan failed here then I have to assume the Mission failed to keep them out... We'll have to meet up at the Armory. **_

Demon picked up a two handed sword from a dead CDF soldier with his right hand taking off the ground quickly as Titan's approached ready to devour more humans.

Demon had to stop in mid flight as his left arm needed to be popped back into place, though he stopped when saw two Titan's surrounding something on the ground. He wasn't going to allow someone get devoured by the Titans on his watch. Demon moved in to combat the Titans hoping their prey would get away. Demon stopped seeing it was Mikasa and Nick back to back swords drawn and out of gas.

Gripping their blades tightly Mikasa sighed accepting that this was it." I've had a good life..."

Nick turned his head back at Mikasa, rolling his eyes. "Speak for yourself! I ain't quitting..."

The Titan's moved their hands down to grab a hold of the two, but they stopped following over to the side catching Nick and Mikasa off guard from the sudden death of the Titans. Their eyes widened seeing Demon levitate down holding a two handed sword with his right hand resting it on his shoulder. Nick could only remember seeing Demon get smashed in to the bell tower, he couldn't believe he was alive. Mikasa's eyes began to water as she fully believed when Armin told Mikasa he was dead. Struggling to stand up straight Demon spit out a mouthful of blood wiping his mouth on his shoulder.

"We... we really need to … to stop meeting like this Mikasa... heh *cough*" Demon said with a tired yet relieved voice. That was enough for Mikasa, she dropped her swords, rushing to Demon wrapping her arms around Demon causing slight discomfort on Demon's broken arm, leaving her to break down in tears. Demon dropped his sword letting his right arm wrap around Mikasa's back pulling her in closer. Mikasa grabbed Demon's face pulling it towards her face, connecting each other's lips. Demon's eyes widened seeing Mikasa act this way but punched down that thought immediately... she was safe and that's all that mattered.

"Hey Guys... yeah not to break you two apart but we have to get back to the barracks or risk losing the entire district..." Nick interrupted their reunion, while the two look were having trouble concentrating on the real issue, the Titans siege of the district was mostly going without resistance, every militarized brigade was pulling back to the walls. Demon popped his arm back into place while picking up Mikasa bridal style, due to she was out of gas in her tanks and Demon was full on his. Nick scavenged a gas tank from a bloodied corpse, surprisingly in good condition.

Getting off the ground, the three made their way towards the barracks unknowingly heading in to a nightmare...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wow it's been a while I managed to blow the dust off this! I'm so sorry for leaving this story on the chopping block, now I have to go revive other stories! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-Starknight'Renegade- (*)**

**-Thank you-**


End file.
